dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Commeson
|similar= Absorption }} is a liquid weapon, taking the form of a dense, purple goo, created by the inhabitants of Planet Potaufeu for the planet's self-defense against invaders. It has a universe-wide reputation of being called , able to increase the power of its drinkers a thousand-fold, however, this was proven false. After being released, Commeson acts through the body of Duplicate Gryll. Appearance Commeson appears a purple liquid. Personality Commeson has no personality of its own aside from a desire to absorb all living things, with each duplicate of people it has absorbed taking on the personality of the person that it duplicates - along with Commeson's desire. This can however result in duplicates betraying the core Commeson, as was the case with Duplicate Vegeta. Overview Commeson has an endless absorption capacity, being able to keep absorbing the powers of enemies and creating exact copies of them. Commeson is able to not just absorb a person's powers, but also their will, and their spirit. When Vegeta was absorbed by Commeson and a copy of him was created, cloned Vegeta was hesitant on attacking Trunks, Vegeta's son, referred to Goku as Kakarot, and shared the original Vegeta's hate for being controlled (which caused Copy-Vegeta to betray cloned Gryll and attack him for constantly giving him orders). Cloned Vegeta also shared Vegeta's taste for a good battle, as he was prepared to fight Goku to the death, not interested in absorbing his powers. Victims of Commeson are absorbed, and an exact copy of them is created. The entity possesses a perfect copy of the victim's power and abilities, along with their personality and beliefs. The entity also physically resembles the original, despite it being created by purple goo. The victims also lose every ounce of their Ki, as Vegeta tried to fire his Galick Gun but nothing happened, and Trunks had to carry him because he had no Ki to fly with. The victims of Commeson will also have their bodies disappear within 3 to 5 minutes of being absorbed, and they die. This seems to have a delayed effect, as Vegeta's body became transparent as time was running out for him. The only way to save a victim of Commeson from disappearing is to defeat the copy. If the original dies before the Copy does, the copy will remain alive, as Gryll's body disappeared but cloned Gryll was unharmed. Commeson is also able to harm one of its copies, as cloned Gryll tried to harm cloned Vegeta to comply with absorbing Goku's power after the latter refused to. The key to the seal resembles a baby pacifier, and is worn around Potage's neck, considering it the sacred treasure of Potaufeu. Gryll, an intergalactic criminal who heard of the false "Superhuman Water" rumors, invaded Potaufeu and succeeded in unlocking the seal, and he became a victim of Commeson. Before being chased by cloned Gryll and his henchmen, Potage recovered the key to the seal, which is now back in his possession. Biography Background A long time ago, the inhabitants of Planet Potaufeu considered themselves weak, so they developed Commeson to neutralize their enemies and suck the power out of them. When Commeson was used on attackers, it not only copied its victims' personality and abilities perfectly, it also copied their will to seek more power. Eventually, it started to absorb every life form it came across just to increase its own power, causing worldwide destruction. The victims of Commeson seemed to have powered up, which in turn created the rumors about a "miracle water" (dubbed Superhuman Water by non-inhabitants) able to immensely multiply the drinker's power, which also lured more invaders to Planet Potaufeu. Eventually, the threat of Commeson was so great that the entire universe was at stake, so at the expense of their lives, the inhabitants of Potaufeu sealed Commeson into their being. The only survivor, and the only current inhabitant of Potaufeu, Potage, protected the seal of Commeson for more than a hundred years. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Absorption and Cloning' - Commeson is capable of absorbing entities and creating copies of them out of itself. In the past it did this to countless individuals who invaded Planet Potaufeu and later all of Planet Potaufeu's inhabitants (minus Potage) when they tried to seal the weapon. When Gryll and his henchmen came to obtain it, it absorbed them. It also later absorbed Vegeta, though he was saved from full absorption with Commeson's destruction. Forms and transformations Duplicate Gryll By absorbing Gryll Commeson creates a copy of him out of itself named Duplicate Gryll. As the first clone created by Commeson in the present Commeson acts through this duplicate, with it's core present inside it. Gryll's henchmen duplicates By absorbing Gryll's henchmen Commeson creates copies of them out of itself. Duplicate Vegeta By absorbing Vegeta Commeson creates a copy of him out of itself named Duplicate Vegeta. This duplicate of Vegeta possessed all of the original's moves and could even become Super Saiyan Blue. Video Game Appearance The Conmeson made it's video game debut in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle in the Story Event "Vegeta's Demise?! The Secret of Planet Potaufeu". Additionally Duplicate Gryll appears as a non-playable boss character and Duplicate Vegeta appears both as a boss and playable character in his base and Super Saiyan Blue forms. The Conmeson Seal Key is called Superhuman Water Seal Key and appears as a Treasure Item that can be obtained in the first stage of the Story Event. The Superhuman Water Seal Keys can be traded for certain items (such as Duplicate Vegeta Awakening Medals which can be used to Dokkan Awaken Base Form Duplicate Vegeta's card into his Super Saiyan Blue Form's catd) and cards in the Treasure section of Baba's Shop. ;Commeson Dokkan Battle cards Dokkan Battle Boss The Threat of the Superhuman Water Gryll (Duplicate) card (Story Event Vegeta's Demise ! The Secret of Planet Potaufeu - Duplicate Gryll SSR).png|Gyrll (Duplicate) card from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle The Threat of the Superhuman Water Duplicate Vegeta card (Story Event Vegeta's Demise ! The Secret of Planet Potaufeu - Base Form Duplicate Vegeta SSR-UR).jpg|The Threat of the Superhuman Water Duplicate Vegeta card from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Duplicated Ability Duplicate Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS) card (Story Event Vegeta's Demise ! The Secret of Planet Potaufeu - Super Saiyan Blue Duplicate Vegeta UR).jpg|Duplicated Ability Duplicate Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS) card from Dokkan Battle Voice actors *Polish dub: Mikołaj Klimek Trivia *Commeson is a pun on consommé, a clear soup made with concentrated stock. es:Comméson Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased